


WHY ARE TITLES SO HARD TO COME UP WITH???

by ArticNight



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Cisco are needed for a mission on the Waverider. Too bad Rip never expected to have to deal with Hartley Rathaway too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was silent in the cortex as the two men stared each other down. Len raised a brow as he looked towards Barry in question. He had ‘volunteered’ to come with to get the Scarlet Speedster and Ramon for their help on an upcoming mission. What neither expected was to have to deal with a young man with glasses. He looked vaguely familiar to Len but he couldn’t actually say why. Either way the main problem was that the kid was demanding to go with. Len liked the kid. As soon as Rip asked, well demand was more accurate, for Barry’s help the kid jumped in.

“Too bad.If Barry’s going I am too otherwise you can forget this whole thing. If you haven’t noticed we have a lot going on here too.” snarked the kid.

“Yes but-”

“But if we don’t take care of the issues now there won’t be a future will there?” Rip rolled his eyes, obviously getting annoyed.

“Which is why they are going to be dropped off mere days from now once it’s done.” Len looked over at Barry while the two continued to argue.

“Are there others keeping an eye on the city while you leave?” Barry nodded.

“Yeah, Speedy and Black Canary. Plus Lisa’s been helping and dragging the Rogues along too.” That earned him a questioning look to which Barry shrugged back, “Lisa’s took a note from your book, and if it means being around Cisco more then that’s just an added bonus. At least that’s what she told me.” Len nodded before glancing at his watch.

“Alright, grab what you need and hurry.” Len interrupted the argument. The kid smirked at Rip before doing just that. Rip was glaring at him now which he just shrugged off.

“We have left Martin in charge of the Waverider with both Mick and Sara in it for almost half an hour now.” That shut Rip up. He was still fuming when the kid got back a few moments later with a case and a bag. Not commenting Len led the way to where the waverider was hiding. When they got on introductions were made.

“This is Sara Lance also known as White Canary.”

“Wait… Lance? Are you Laurel's sister?” Cisco asked.

“The one and only.”

“God your sister is a lifesaver.” Barry sighed as he slumped a bit. It was the kid with the glasses that elaborated.

“Your sister was Barry’s lawyer as they settled all the issues left when it was announced that Harrison Wells left everything he owned to Barry. Especially when it leaked that Wells admitted to the murder of his mother.”

“It’s a long story.” Barry said in response to the questioning looks thrown his way. Len gave a small nod in understanding.

“Yes well, any way.”

“We know everyone on your team.” the kid stated with an eyeroll. Rip scowled but Mick spoke up next,

“You’re the kid who’s friends with the Flash.” He was looking at Cisco.

“Yeah, uh Cisco Ramon. I-uh…”

“He goes by Vibe on the field.” The kid informed when Cisco was stuttering.

“Who’re you?”

“I’m Hartley Rathaway though I prefer the Pied Piper on the field.”

“I’m uh… Barry Allen. I’m the Flash.”

“This is the Flash?” Mick smirked then glanced to Len, “Lisa owes me fifty bucks.”

“And why does my sister owe you money?”

“Made a bet. She thought the twink would look more like the Arrow guy and thought he’d look more like Palmer.”

“What?” Ray squeaked as Kendra bit her lip to keep from laughing.

“Wait, hold up, twink?” Barry looked so offended by the whole thing, “What makes you think I’m gay?”

“Have you seen what you run around in?” Sara pointed out.

“Yeah but you run around in an outfit not much different and people don’t automatically think you’re a lesbian.” Sara raised a brow with amusement clear on her face.

“I am a lesbian.” Barry waved his hand at that.

“Not the point. People don’t assume you are based on your costume.”

“Well most men don’t flaunt their ass like you do.” Sara added.

“I do not!”

“Well not on purpose.” Cisco supplied. Len actually chuckled at the betrayed look Barry shot his friend.

“What? Seriously dude you can’t wear the jeans you do then not expect anyone to stare when you lean over.” The betrayed look turned scandalized.

“Mmm, I love watching you bend over.” Hartley purred, causing Barry’s face to burn a bright red.

“Okay that enough discussion about Mr. Allen’s sexual orientation _and_ this rear.”

“Aw but this was fun.” Sara whinned a little. Hartley gave her a wink.

“Don’t worry with me and Cisco in the same room we’ll definitely be discussing this again.” Finally unable to stop himself Len laughed. He smirked towards Barry.

“Some friends you have.”

“I think the only friend of his that doesn’t talk about his appearance is Arrow.” Cisco mused.

“ALRIGHT!” Rip interrupted before they could get off topic again, “We will get you situated in your rooms, of which two of you will have to share, and then we will discuss the mission.”

“I call dibs on my own room!”

“What don’t want to share one with Hartley and gossip more about my butt?” Barry snarked.

“We can handle each other for only so long before one of us would kill the other and eject the body into the timestream.” Cisco pointed out.

“Right. Well let me show you to your rooms.” Rip rubbed his forehead as he went.

“So why didn’t Flash room with his friend?” Mick asked as he leant next to Len. His friend glanced towards him.

“Do you think Flash and Piper…?” Len hummed thoughtfully as he tilted his head.

“If they aren’t I would be shocked.”

“What about the others?”

“Let’s just see where this goes. I feel like this could be very interesting.” Mick chuckled as he grinned at Len.

“You big softy. You like the kids.” Len just shrugged in response. He couldn’t exactly deny it but he wasn’t going to confirm either.

“Let’s go.” Len led the way to the training room to wait until they were actually going to plan the mission.


	2. Chapter 2

When they came back out everyone was gathered around the counsel.

“Alright, the next place that we are going to get Vandel is a few years prior to when he was Per Degaton’s tutor. Gideon if you will?”

“Of course.”

“Wait… Gideon?” Cisco asked, eyes lighting up.

“Hello Mr. Ramon, Barry Allen, Mr. Rathaway.”

“Dude this is so cool!” Cisco was beaming as he looked around the ship with a new appreciation in his eyes.

“Wait. I’m confused. Didn’t Thawne take you from the future then get rid of you?” Barry asked.

“In the original timeline I was taken back in time and erased but the second timeline, after Eobard Thawne was erased, you created a backup in case something similar to happen.” Gideon informed.

“Wait, what?” Ray asked with wide eyes.

“ _You_ created Gideon?” Kendra looked at Barry in surprise.

“Barry Allen created me and the Time Master based the other A.Is on my design though they were not as sucsessful as Barry-”

“Gideon that’s enough, please.” Rip stressed. Hartley raised a brow.

“But you know, now that Barry’s here doesn’t that mean he can override any orders you give Gideon?”

“That is correct.”

“That’s good to know.” Len drawled, speaking up.

“Um, why?” Cisco asked, looking at Len in distrust.

“The _Captain_ ,” Mick snarled the word, “tends to make some very dumb choices.” Len tilted his head, looking directly at Barry. The younger man sent him a questioning look.

“The dear captain thought it would be a good idea to have Sara kill the Professor over here when he was taken during the Cold War.” Barry’s face turned to one of shock. As of now though Len decided not to mention that Rip also wanted to kill a child who had not yet committed a crime. He could see the anger and, until Rip really pissed him off, would keep it from getting worse.

“What?” Barry hissed.

“Calm down Red, obviously we didn’t listen to him.”

“Did you even think before you gave the order?” Barry ignored Len.

“Mister All-”

“NO! Do you have _any_ idea what you could have done? Stein was going nuclear after Ronnie died it was a miracle that we found Jax! What do you think would happen if you killed Stein huh? Jax could have gone nuclear and there would be no way to stop it!” Barry was seething. Really he looked one wrong word away from decking Rip. Before it could escalate to that Hartley placed a hand on Barry’s arm.

“Barry, you need to calm down. Gideon is there a training room?”

“Yes, if you would follow the green trail?”

“Thank you.” Hartley tugged Barry, dragging him. Barry was actually sparking with his anger as he let himself be taken out of the area.

“Damn, I haven’t seen Barry that angry since Bivolo hit him.” Cisco stated as he stared after the two.

“Is that true?” Mick asked. He was looking to Stein as he asked the question.

“Is what true?”

“What Flash said, about you and the kid?” Len could see the restrained anger. Mick didn’t make many friends while on the ship. Sure he cared but that was more like how he cared with Mardon or Scudder. He cared because they were part of the team and there was a camaraderie but Mick genuinely liked Stein and Jax and not just because they burst into fire.

“...Unfortunately, yes.” Stein admitted.

“So we almost lost two team mates because of your plan.” Len summed up.

“It wasn’t just his fault.” Ray spoke up, tugging his sleeve, “If I had listened to you we wouldn’t have been in that situation either.”

“Yes, but a real leader needs to own up to his own mistakes and not just let others take the blame.”

“Obviously there is a lot of tension going on, so why don’t we all just take an hour or so to calm down. After the mission we can discuss things more.” Kendra suggested.

“I agree completely because Mick looks like he’s about to set this whole place on fire and trust me, Barry is scary when he’s angry.” Cisco pipped up.

“Then it’s settled.” Sara decided. She grabbed Kendra to go do something or another. Ray and Cisco started talking about the suit. Stein gave Len a pointed look as he guided Jax out. Len looked at Mick who was fuming.

“Come on.” Len dragged his friend out.

“I’m going to burn him.” Mick growled.

“As much as Sara and I would love to watch that,” Len drawled, “We have many more who would not. Come on, let’s go find something for you to burn.” As they wandered around they came to a door. Mick opened it without a second thought and with a sigh Len followed. Both paused though at the sight they saw. Barry was laying on the ground with Hartley pinning him down. There was a teasing smirk on Hartley’s face and Barry’s was flushed red.

“Are we interrupting something?” Len asked with clear amusement. Mick laughed as Barry’s face turned even more red. Hartley merely glanced up, unphased.

“W-what? No! No you- we we were just training.” Slowly Hartley sat back so he was straddling Barry. He gave the duo a wolfish grin.

“Trust me. Barry needs a lot of _training_ ” The innuendo had another laugh breaking from Mick and Len gave his own smirk.

“Hartley! Get off!” Barry pushed himself up so he was sitting rather than laying.

“Hm, do that little vibrating trick of yours and I definitely can.”

“Yo-You’re unbelievable!” Barry sighed, looking like he’d been through this before and just didn’t have the energy to deal with it again. Hartley stood up, blowing Barry a kiss in the process.

“I’m going to find Cisco. We can continue training tonight.” With a wink Hartley was gone. Barry turned towards the two criminals after watching Hartley leave, well more like watching his ass as he left.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Len stated innocently.

“Seriously what?” Barry demanded as he stood up.

“You two make a cute couple.” Mick finally replied, earning another bright blush from Barry and more sputtering. Before Barry could actually make a remark though Sara came in.

“Hey boys, anything fun happen while I was gone?”

“Nothing of interest.” Len replied. Barry huffed and left the room after eyeing Mick and Len. Neither man answered the unasked question Sara directed at them. They wouldn’t out either one, even though they were doing a fantastic job of doing it themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now feel like the summary is misleading and makes people think this is actually going to be a well thought out story when I'm 94% sure that I should add 'Crack' to the tags.
> 
> Any opinions?


	3. Chapter 3

When they all gathered again there was still some tension but not nearly as bad as before. Len watched as Hartley stood near Barry and how the taller of the two leaned a little closer. He couldn’t hear what Cisco whispered to Barry but his face burned red as Hartley laughed. It was good seeing the kids still happy. Even on the waverider he kept tabs of what was going on in Central.

“So what’s the plan?” Sara asked as Rip entered the area.

“Can we veto his plan and go with one Cold makes? At least we know his plans work.” Rip glared at Hartley who just gave an impish smile.

“While I appreciate the thought, why don’t we hear out our dear Captain before making any decisions? Besides we can always plan on the fly.” Mick snorted, earning a sharp look from Len.

“Snart the day you don’t get an ulcer from winging it is the day that I let Lisa pratice makeup on me.”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Rip interrupted the potential fight, “Right now Savage is trying to get an in with Tor Degaton, so what we need to do is beat him to it. Kendra, you will stay on the ship with Stein, Jackson, Mr. Allen and Mr. Rathaway. We cannot risking you getting captured by Savage. Now Mr. Snart, you, Mr. Rory and Mr. Ramon will be on an information gathering assignment.”

“And what will you be doing?”

“I will be with Mr. Palmer and Miss Lance, trying to gain the trust of one of Tor Degaton closest advisers.”

“Hun, no one in their right mind would trust you.” Hartley broke in. Barry coughed as Cisco looked everywhere but the team,

“Awkward.” the young engineer muttered as everyone, minus Jax, looked at him.

“Thank you!” Jax shouted.

“We didn’t trust him.” Mick stated, “We don’t trust anyone.”

“Fair point.” Hartley conceded. Len hid his smirk. He was starting to like Hartley more and more.

“As I was saying.” Rip interrupted again, “Miss Lance, I will also require you to try and gain favor with General Coen’s cousin Hendrix.”

“Honey potting? Really?” Ray asked.

“Because that worked so well last time.” Jax muttered darkly.

“He is well known for his less than noble actions. He had gone through four women in two weeks.” Rip explained, “GIdeon, pull up a picture?” Gideon complied and pulled up a picture of two men.

“This is the General and this is his cousin.” Suddenly there was laughter. Len looked over to see Hartley laughing so hard that one arm was wrapped around his stomach and the other gripped Barry’s arm. Barry was looking on startled as he helped keep the other man up. Cisco looked just as bemused.

“And what,” Rip asked dryly, “Is so amusing?” Hartley held up a hand as he reigned in the laughter. Every bit of him screamed amusement as he stated,

“He’s gay.”

“And how do you know that?” Len was impressed, he could swear that he actually saw a vein pulsing in Rip’s head. He kept quiet though because he was actually curious.

“Hartley is like, creepily in tune with that sort of thing.” Cisco explained, “He can tell with that sort of stuff 98% of the time.”

“What about us?” Sara asked. Hartley’s eyes flitted over all of them before they landed back on Sara.

“Bi but leaning more towards women,” the went over to Stein and Jax, “Straight and Ace.” Jax looked startled. Len shared a look with Mick and knew that one of them were going to have to talk with the young man. Hartley’s eyes were now on Kendra,

“Straight,” they moved to Ray and paused for a moment, “... Demi.” he finally decided. Next they landed on Mick and Len. He stared for a long moment at Mick before coming to a decision,

“Ace but will participate in physical actions.” Hartley settled on before looking Len directly in the eye, “Pan.” Len tilted his head and gave a little nod in acknowledgement. Lastly Hartley turned to Rip with a smug grin.

“Straight but with a healthy dose of curiosity.” There the vein was.

“So we need to bring a guy in.” Sara noted, glancing at Ray, “Sorry but after last time.” Ray shook his head.

“No I understand.”

“Barry should go.”

“Mr. Rath-”

“No way, I agree.” Cisco spoke up. Barry’s face was flushing red.

“He can be… very persuasive.” Hartley informed with a smirk. Barry stood there, shifting awkwardly.

“He can’t be any worse than Palmer.” Len supplied in favor to the suggestion.

“Well then it’s settled.” Hartley decided, completely ignoring Rip. Mick chuckled as Hartley grabbed Barry and dragged him off to where Gideon would make the outfits.

“That kid knows how to get on Hunter’s nerves.” Sara’s voice held a note of admiration as Rip stormed out. Cisco came over to Len and Mick.

“What?”

“Well since apparently we’re going to be working together… what exactly are we stealing?”

“Not going to have a problem with that are you?” Len asked. Cisco rolled his eyes.

“Trust me, it’s not the most illegal thing I’ve done. Anyway so… I should probably let you know my powers and stuff.” Len could read the discomfort in the body language.

“Would it be any help?”

“I can… like… vibrate the strings connecting the universe which create sonics. Like I can shoot them and stuff… sort of like plucking a string. I uh… I can also tear dimensional holes… like to other earths and stuff.”

“Oh god.” Mick muttered just before Len asked,

“Can you tear a hole and have it lead to another spot on this earth? Or would if have to be to another one?” Cisco opened his mouth then closed it, a thoughtful look on his face.

“I… actually don’t know…” It wasn’t long before Rip actually came back in to explain what they were stealing, an information file. Just after Rip finished explaining Hartley came back in with a bounce in his step.

“Where’s Barry?” Kendra asked. Hartley glanced behind him only to roll his eyes.

“ _Barry_.” Barry came around the corner looking nervous. He wore black pants that hugged in all the right places with a deep bottle green button down shirt that complimented his eyes nicely. In hand he held the jacket he would wear over it that was probably just as form fitting. Glancing at Hartley, Len gave a nod. The kid had good taste. Hartley winked back.

“Damn Barry,” Cisco spoke up, giving his friend a look over.

“Now can you pull off flirting?” Sara asked. Both Mick and Hartley snorted at that.

“Obviously you have never seen Barry and Len interact. All they do is flirt.” Hartley replied. Len frowned at them.

“No we don’t!” Barry protested. Hartley shrugged.

“No need to be embarrassed. It’s actually pretty hot to watch.” Barry’s face burned red.

“That- no- Hartl-”

“Are you sure? Stuttering pretty badly there.” Mick pointed out. Rip had this look and whatever Barry read in it had a glint of a challenge in his eyes. With a deep breath in his whole demeanor changed. He stood more confidently with a flirty smile on his face.

“So you can change the way you hold yourself. Do you think you can handle it?” Sara asked. Barry sent her a wink.

“Sweety I can handle anything you give.”

“Oh really?” Sara asked in amusement, “What about a menage a trois?” Everyone stood quietly as they watched Sara. She was trying to get Barry to break back into the blushing stuttering mess he was before.

“Sounds fun. Hartley has been trying to convince me for a few weeks now.”

“What about bondage?”

“Is that a promise?” Barry purred.

“Could always tie you up and leave you to watch.”

“Never said who else would be included.” Barry pointed out. Sara eyed him slowly, looking him up and down.

“Maybe we should just tie you up and let whoever wants to go to town. That would be pretty hot.”

“Only if one of you pin me down. I like a bit of manhandling.”

“Alright, we can take care of that after the mission.” Giving a cheeky grin Barry gave another wink,

“It’s a date.”

“Alright you’ve made your point,” Rip sighed. Immediately Barry melted back into his more timid stance. A blush appeared as he gave a sheepish smile. Len was pretty sure he was the only one who actually saw Hartley undressing him with his eyes as Barry faced away.

“I’m impressed.” Kendra admitted.

“I’m mentally scarred.” Jax supplied with a shake of his head.

“Well let’s get this started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hartley flirts a lot and has no problem discussing the sorts of things he'd like to do to Barry nor listen to what others have to say but he wouldn't really press for anything. Barry is all flirting when he needs to be but otherwise prefers his normal self.  
> The flirting between Barry and Len in this is more like Morgan and Garcia in Criminal Minds except they don't realize they're doing it. They flirt up a storm but it's all platonic.
> 
> So no, _probably_ won't go rated M or E for threesome or more.
> 
> I have no idea what I'm doing with this mission and might just skip that whole thing to the after math.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone have a title suggestion??
> 
> Haha this was going to be a Harry Potter crossover but that I think will be a different story now. IDK maybe it won't. I'll see where this goes.


End file.
